l Last Moon
by EshgeAzDard
Summary: Hij had haar moeten beschermen. Hij realiseerde het zich. Hij had bij haar moeten blijven. Hij had haar niet moeten laten vechten. Ze had thuis moeten blijven. Veilig. Maar het was te laat. Please Review! :
1. Proloog

**Proloog**

Ze gilde.

_Nee. Nee._

Verbijsterd stond hij stil, net alsof de wereld om hem heen stil leek te staan. Hij keek, en keek en vergat de oorlog om hem heen. Hij vergat zijn tegenstander, en de omgeving. Hij vergat de familie en de groep met wie hij vocht en hij vergat zijn vrienden. Zijn broers.  
Het enige wat hij kon doen was staren.  
Staren, staren en staren.

Gehuil ontsnapte uit zijn muil, terwijl hij zichzelf duizelig weer op de wereld zette. Woedend haalde hij uit naar een willekeurige tegenstander, terwijl hij hem aan de kant trapte zonder ook maar even zijn blik van het beeld voor hem af te wenden.  
Nog steeds weigerde hij het te geloven.  
Hij was het zich vast aan het verbeelden.  
Het mocht niet. Het kon niet.

Maar het gebeurde. Of hij het wilde, of niet. Ze viel. Heel langzaam.

Iemand kruiste zijn weg, maar hij zag hem niet staan. Verblind door de pijn slingerde hij hem aan de kant, terwijl hij rennend razendsnel van een wolf in een mens veranderde. Het feit dat hij nu een kwetsbaar slachtoffer was, was op dit moment niet van belang. Het enige wat hij zag was haar.  
Zijn liefde.  
Zijn wederhelft.

Een ijselijke gil ontsnapte over zijn lippen, terwijl zijn blik die van haar kruiste. Ze staarden elkaar aan, alsof ze elkaar voor het eerst zagen. Hij vergat alles, alsof ze de enige twee zielen op aarde waren. Haar goudbruine ogen keken hem recht aan. Liefdevol en verlangend, maar ook gepijnigd. Niet wetend wat haar te wachten stond.  
Daar… daar… in de andere wereld.

Ze keek hem aan en hij voelde haar pijn, net zoals hij wist dat ze zijn pijn voelde. Het was alsof een mes in zijn ziel gestoken was en hem nu langzaam in stukjes aan het snijden was. Het was alsof iemand met een vlijmscherpe schaar in hem aan het knippen was. Het was alsof iemand hem in vuur had gezet.  
Zo voelde het.

Hij had haar moeten beschermen. Hij realiseerde het zich. Hij had bij haar moeten blijven. Hij had haar niet moeten laten vechten. Ze had thuis moeten blijven. Veilig.  
Maar het was te laat.

Hij stak zijn hand naar haar uit en ze deed hetzelfde. Als vanzelf. Alsof ze zijn hand wilde pakken en ze zou het gedaan ook hebben… als… als..  
Ze het gekund had.

Hij struikelde en verloor zijn evenwicht, maar herstelde zich toen weer snel. Hij keek haar aan, smekend om vol te houden. Maar ze kon het niet. Alsof haar arm loodzwaar aanvoelde liet ze het weer vallen.  
Ze begon het op te geven.

_Nog niet. Nog heel even.  
Hou vol._

Snikkend viel hij in de modder naast haar neer. Hij nam haar hoofd in zijn schoot en streek haar bruine haren uit haar gezicht, wensend dat hij de tijd terug kon draaiden. Maar het kon niet meer. Nooit meer.  
Ze glimlachte alleen maar en keek hem aan. Verdooft.

Haar hand raakte de zijne. Heel zacht. Heel licht.

En voor een ogenblik stond hij het toe dat hij zijn ogen sloot om vervolgens hun leven aan hem voorbij te zien gaan. Hun verleden. Hun ontmoeting, hun liefde en hun vriendschap.  
Het speelde zich als een film af. Heel simpel, maar heel snel…


	2. When I Saw You

**A/N:** Woohoo! Mijn eerste fanfic en vier reviews! Wat leeeeeuk! Dankjulliewel, allemaal!

LoveToRead & TeamAliceCullen & Twilightfreaky; dankuu's! XD

Sophie-PGO; haha dankjewel! XD Of het ook echt Jacob/Bella is ga ik niet zeggen. Dat zul je nu wel merken. D:

Tijdje geleden dat ik 'n Update gepost heb! _Moi excusez!_ Ik had alleen tentamens & was héél erg druk. Dus daarom nu maar 'n Laatste update voordat ik op vakantie ga.

**Enjoy & Review!  
**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Hoofdstuk 1: When I Saw You**

_Soft heavenly eyes gazed into me  
Transcending space and time  
And I was rendered still  
There were no words for me to find at all  
As I stood there beside myself  
I could see you and no-one else_

_(Mariah Carey – When I Saw You)_

Met elke seconde die voorbij ging voelde hij hoe het leven langzaam uit haar gezogen werd. Haar hart begon het op te geven: haar gezicht werd steeds bleker en haar lippen werden steeds blauwer.

Weer ging er een stuikrekking door haar heen en een luide hartverscheurende gil weerklonk door de kamer voordat ze uitgeput op het bed neerviel. Vermoeid richtte ze haar blik op hem en keek hem recht aan. Hij keek terug met overduidelijke diepe pijn en verdriet in zijn ogen. Met zijn handen omklemde hij zijn stoel, wetend dat hij een houvast nodig had om de gebroken trillingen die door zijn lichaam heen gingen te overmeesteren. Hij mocht zijn zelfbeheersing niet verliezen. Ze zou leven. Ze moest leven.

_Laat mij niet alleen, Bells, alsjeblieft. Verlaat mij niet._

Nog een luide gil volgde door de kamer die dit keer langer duurde dan normaal. Kronkelend en stuiktrekkend lag ze op het bed terwijl ze haar pijn uitbrulde. Hij kneep zijn ogen stevig dicht, weigerend om toe te kijken hoe de vrouw voor hem aan het lijden was ondanks dat hij het zelf ook voelde, misschien zelfs beter dan haar. Ze gilde alsof ze wist dat haar leven er vanaf hing en hij wilde ook gillen om de woede en angst die hij voelde, maar hij wist zich in te houden. Zelfbeheersing heette het.

Het gegil vervaagde en uitgeput viel ze weer op het bed. Een nieuw geluidje weerklonk door de kamer. Een hoge ijl geluidje, afkomstig van het wezentje dat de oorzaak was van alle problemen. Hij negeerde het en hield zijn ogen dicht, weigerend om toe te kijken. Hij wilde niet naar Bella of het wezentje kijken. Hij kon het niet.

Haar stem was niet meer dan een schor gefluister toen ze sprak.

'Kijk mij aan, Jake.'

En hij keek. Hij gehoorzaamde haar en opende zijn ogen terwijl hij zichzelf dwong om recht in haar bruine ogen te kijken. Zwijgend keken ze elkaar aan, luisterend naar het gepruttel op de achtergrond en naar hoe haar hart steeds zwakker en langzamer begon te kloppen…

… totdat hij stopte.

Dit allemaal had niet langer dan één minuut geduurd. In één minuut had hij de vrouw van wie hij hield zien lijden, een moordenares geboren zien worden om vervolgens toe te kijken hoe zijn liefde uit zijn leven verdween.

Een luide, gefrustreerde brul ontsnapte over zijn lippen voordat hij woedend de kamer uit rende, de bloedzuigers in de kamer negerend, om de dood van zijn Bella te wreken bij het nieuwgeboren wezentje.

Met Bella's dood in zijn achterhoofd rende hij de trappen af, recht op zijn doel in de woonkamer af. Het wezentje dat voor iedereen als onschuldig aangezien werd, was in zijn ogen een moordenares. Even hield hij voor de deur halt en schoten Bella's vertrouwde ogen weer door zijn hoofd heen die onmiddellijk weer een scherpe steek van pijn veroorzaakten. Bella was dood, vermoord door het kleine wezentje.

Toen pas hoorde hij weer het zachte gepruttel. Blondie zat op de bank met haar rug naar de deur. Hij gromde bij het zien hoe ze haar hoofd gebogen hield en met het kleintje aan het praten was. Plotseling ving hij een glimp op van een klein vuistje op Blondie's wang. Weer gromde hij toen Blondie lachte terwijl hij luisterde naar het geklop van het kleine hartje. Het hartje van een mens-vampier dochter. Even bleef hij stil op zijn plaats staan, voordat er onbewust en ongewild langzaam een glimlach op zijn gezicht verscheen.

Ze leefde.

Aarzelend deed hij een stap in de woonkamer, gevolgd door nog een aantal vlugge stappen voordat hij vlak achter Blondie stond. Ze negeerde hem. Hij negeerde haar.

De glimlach verdween van zijn gezicht en met haat in zijn donkere ogen keek hij naar het kleine irritante wezen, voordat hij voelde hoe hij langzaam smolt, net zoals ijs op een warme dag zou smelten bij het zien van de twee goudbruine oogjes die hem stralend aankeken. Hij verstijfde toen hij zag dat ze glinsterden en stomverbaasd keek hij terug.

Wat er op dat ogenblik door hem heen ging wist hij niet precies, maar hij wist wel dat het belangrijk moest zijn. Het leek alsof alle woede en haat die hij ooit gevoeld had uit zijn lichaam gleed en plaats maakte voor een ander gevoel. Een nieuw gevoel. Een gevoel wat hij nog nooit eerder gevoeld had.

De bruine oogjes keken hem zacht aan en deden de pijngevoelens verdwijnen. Hij voelde hoe de emoties in hem razendsnel begonnen te veranderen. Van boos naar stralend, vreugde, verbazing, hoop en…

Liefde.

Hij schrok en het kleine prachtige gezichtje glimlachte naar hem. Hij aarzelde, voordat er een klein lachje op zijn gezicht verscheen. Weer schoot het woordje liefde door hem heen en het bleef zich maar herhalen en herhalen voordat hij besefte wat het betekende.

_Hij was thuis._

En toen hij zijn blik weer langzaam over het kleine meisje liet glijden en zich verbaasde over de kleine handjes en voetjes wist hij wat zijn broers eerder hadden ervaren, net zoals hij wist dat zijn leven nooit meer hetzelfde zou zijn. Niet met dit mooie kleine meisje in zijn omgeving. Hij hield met heel zijn hart en ziel van haar. Hij wilde haar koesteren en beschermen. Hij wilde haar vriend zijn, haar broer, haar vader, haar moeder en haar leven. Ze zou zijn zonnetje in de duisternis zijn, net zoals Kim het voor Jared was geworden en net zoals Emily het voor Sam was geweest. Hij wilde haar zien groeien en stralen en op dat ogenblik toen hij zijn blik op de kleine stralende baby richtte en boven Edwards stem hoorde die vertelde dat Bella het zou overleven, wist hij dat hij verliefd was geworden.

Een nieuwe melodie was zich in zijn hart aan het afspelen.

_Renesmee._


End file.
